Crimson
by pwoutagonist
Summary: AU. Fem!Eren and Vampire!Levi.


**Filling a request for lukeflisk on tumblr! I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

She was about five foot six, had long brunette hair, and fierce green eyes. They bored holes in the older male, the intensity of her gaze piercing his non-beating heart. "Get out of here. This isn't a place for kids." She glared at him, unmoving; she didn't seem to like being called a kid.

"I'm 18." He raised a brow. "Today is my birthday." Levi narrowed his red eyes, but the girl remained adamant. She was rooted to the spot, her decision firm and unwavering. Her fingers grasped the hem of her white, crisp dress, her converse-clad feet shifting under her weight. They continued to stare at each other, looking to see who caved first.

Letting out a long sigh, the vampire waved his hand in defeat. She seemed a bit enthusiastic about his decision, a bright smile on her face. And suddenly he felt pity for the girl. Here she was, barely legal, already giving up her life to monsters. He frowned. "You realize that once you're in, you can't leave." The donors would continue to donate their blood as needed until they grew too old to be fed on. It was a healthy sum of money (a thousand dollars per hour) but Levi didn't think that green paper would be able to remedy the shock of being sucked by monsters. But he had a large fortune that he was willing to give away whatever he could. Although he pitied the humans and their decisions, he was grateful. Without their blood, the vampire race would end.

The girl nodded, her serious gaze reappearing. "If I get what I need, I don't care what I have to do. As long as I can save my baby brother, I'll dedicate the rest of my life to you." Levi thought that for a second his frozen heart began to thaw. Her eyes almost went straight into his soul, noticing the kindness there. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Throwing the strange feeling aside, the vampire shifted in his seat. Two other vampires who served Levi approached him, bowing once before showing the girl to the back of the lounge. Curls of smoke wafted over to her, almost drowning her in the scent. Humans and vampires alike were sitting in chairs, inhaling the drug. She suddenly felt a little nervous.  
"No need to be scared." The female escort spoke, sensing the slight fear almost immediately. "There will be guards with you so nothing bad happens." Her fangs showed in her smile. Suddenly the human girl felt at ease. "We're taking you to Hanji-sensei. Believe it or not we vampires can get sick too. She will make sure you are safe for this job"

The girl sat down on the hospital bed, watching the doctor prepare a needle. "Don't worry. You'll barely feel it." The doctor named Hanji reassured the young girl, tapping the tip to make sure there were no malfunctions with the needle. She could sense the hesitation from the human. Hanji smiled. "We need to make sure that your blood won't kill any of us. She said with a chuckle, wiping the girl's arm with alcohol.  
Then, before the girl had any time to react, the needle pierced her skin and drew out a sample of blood. She gasped slightly, but it didn't hurt much. "Alright, let's test you out!" Hanji whirled around in her chair, her brown bangs swinging with her, and went over to a small machine hooked up to her computer. She placed the sample in the machine, turning it on as various graphs appeared on her screen. "What's your name?"

"Eren…Eren Jaeger." Hanji smiled, typing away. The human girl couldn't see what was going in as she strained her neck. She sat there awkwardly, the small white room remaining silent save for the whirring machine. Eren nearly jumped out of her seat when Hanji shot up in the air with a startled cry. The doctor's glasses ended up on the floor as she stared, wide-eyed at the screen. "Is…something wrong?"

"Ah." Hanji turned around with a sheep his smile, picking up her glasses and setting them back on her face. "Everything's fine!" She said, reassuring Eren and waved her hand. "You're okay to go! Have Petra escort you to one of the lounges."

Not knowing what else to do other than to obey the doctor's orders, she walked out of the small room and looked for the blond vampire who brought her in the white room. Meanwhile, Hanji rushed out of her haven and marched all of the way to the throne where Levi was sitting. He stared at her, motioning for her to speak. She seemed nervous.

"Eren…" The older male titled his head, not knowing the name. Hanji motioned to the girl who was being escorted behind red, velvety curtains. He nodded in understanding, waiting for the doctor to continue. "Her blood…" The doctor began to drool slightly, her fangs showing, unable to hide her excitement. "Her blood is similar to /that/ man's." Levi's eyes went wide, glowing red. "She's the daughter of the man who turned you."  
The new information stirred an emotion inside of the male. He felt a pounding echoing in his ears, his whole body shaking. He stared into space as moans arose from the red curtains. The vampires were feasting on her succulence, and he could also hear her sweet cries. His fangs showed, drooling slightly. Hanji looked up at him. "You know what this means right?" Levi's attention went back to the doctor. She adjusted her lenses. "You're not a pure blood like the rest of us. You were turned by another vampire." Levi didn't want to hear the answer.

"Drinking her blood over time will turn you back into a human."

Moments later the girl emerged from the curtains, glancing over at the older male upon the throne. There was a glazed look in her eyes, neck painted with her own blood. Her dress was as red as the curtains, staining the white innocence that was held there. They held their gazes for a moment before Petra ushered the girl away to change. She glanced back a few seconds later to meet his eyes, but he was gone.


End file.
